


Getting ready

by Elhevan



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen, Tottenham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elhevan/pseuds/Elhevan
Summary: Early January, with Chelsea's game ahead everyone is getting ready.





	1. It's time things change.

**Author's Note:**

> In July I listened a lot to some songs.  
> [This one](https://youtu.be/VzWKMkDbt90?t=25s) was one of these. Obviously after what happened I stopped listening to it for a while, listened to it again a few days ago. Still hurts, but it’s also great motivation... anyway I started writing listening to it, I guess it's my way to deal with the upcomming game. I really gotta learn to write in English.  
>   
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alors les petits?  
>  _So kids?_  
>  Quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois?  
>  _What's up since last time?_  
>  Vous vous sentez prêts c'est ça?  
>  _Feeling ready now?_  
>  Vous n'avez plus, le trac?  
>  _You’re not afraid anymore?_
> 
> _1/3_ … For those who joined

The ball was shot so hard it bounced back all the way to Vincent who had to move to dodge it. Most players had already left the training ground but Harry was still there, shooting balls after balls, each stronger than the previous one.

“Planning to break Courtois’s arm with one of these?” Finally made aware that someone was there, Harry turned and, realizing where the Dutch was standing he quickly apologized. 

“Sorry ‘bout that mate.” Using his left feet, he made the nearest fly high enough to catch it. “I just really want to crush these Chelsea cunts.” 

Vincent rose a curious eyebrow. Of course, he knew about the rivalry, London’s clubs pretty much all hated each other. Of course, last season left some scars on Tottenham’s pride, but they faced them already in this season, Kane was motivated back then, but that much? Nah, today he really was angry.

“I thought Arsenal were the ultimate villains?”

Harry grinned as he shook his head, it just wasn’t that simple. “Arsenal is… Well imagine you’re on a beach, trying to make the best sand castle…” Janssen wasn’t quite sure what his mate meant, but decided to play along and started picturing himself with bucket and shovel, he laughed a little, wondering how everyone else on the beach would react to him acting like a kid. Kane continued.

“Arsenal’s the guy that keeps checking on your castle with a smugly laugh and somehow year after year his castle will be better than yours and he’ll be happy about it because that’s his main goal, he doesn’t care about the rest as long as he beats you.”Vincent nodded, he knew guys like that when he was a child. He obviously didn’t like them much. 

“Chelsea doesn’t even care about building his castle. He’d just come and crash yours… And then Arsenal would laugh. Obviously.”Harry’s grimace was too much and Vincent just had to laugh. He understood what his friend meant, Chelsea was always there to ruin the day, the whole team was looking forward to the day that they would prove they were worthy opponents to the blue team.

“If you want fans to love you, a goal against Chelsea is just as good as one against Arsenal… if we win the game.” It was Vince’s turn to shake his head. “Na, you know me. I have the draw curse, if I play we’ll draw.”He grabbed the ball which ended up near him and sent it to Harry. “I count on you instead!” Harry smiled as he proceeded to resume his extra training. “I’ll be ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il est grand temps que les temps changent c'est l'moment  
>  _It’s past time things change, it’s time_  
>  Sèche tes larmes et prépare ta lame, viens avec nous  
>  _Wipe away your tears, prepare your blade and come with us_  
>  Mets-toi dans l'coup, viens rallumer la flamme  
>  _Get in, come light up the flame again_  
>  Pour nous c'est plus que du rap, c'est toute notre vie  
>  _To us it’s more than rap, it’s our whole life_  
>  C'est plus que des fans, c'est toute notre ville  
>  _It’s more than fans, it’s our whole town_  
>  C'est pas une question d'âge, pas une question d'couleur  
>  _It’s not about age, not about colour_  
>  Pas une question d'race, de poids ou de physique  
>  _Not about race, weight, physical_  
>  Mais c'est une question d'âme, c'est une question d'douleur  
>  _But it’s about soul, it’s about pain_  
>  C'est une question de rage, d'foi et de musique  
>  _It’s about rage, faith and music_  
>  Et peut-être bien qu'on s'trompe, qu'c'est nous les cons, mais viens on va s'lancer  
>  _Maybe we’re wrong, we’re dumb, but come we’re gonna try_  
>  Et puis si on aura pas changé le monde, on moins nous on aura changé  
>  _And if we won’t change the world, at least we would have changed._  
> 


	2. They can fear us

Moussa Sissoko finished his coffee with a pleased sigh. He had been in England for a few years now but never really got used to the cold. _“Salut”_ 1

He turned his head to greet his captain, the French keeper was the reason he was there today. Cold. But probably warmer than he would’ve been, had he signed to Everton. _“C’la folie là-bas !”_ 2

Hugo laughed and that made the midfielder smile. After the last season, after the Euro, after his difficult debuts with Tottenham… he was glad to hear that he was still able to make someone laugh.

Hopefully 2017 would be a fresh start and a better ending year! And then… 2018… he just couldn’t wait for it. Hugo and the rest of the team had their minds on a much shorter deadline.

_“On a une vengeance à préparer !”_ 3. A revenge… yeah. On what ground? The fact that Chelsea ended this season’s strike? That they ended their last season’s hopes? Or any other defeat Tottenham had to suffer?

Not being a fan of either club Moussa didn’t watch many of their previous confrontations but history seemed quite one-sided to him. _“V’les avez déjà battus au moins ?”_ 4

A moment of silence as Hugo remembered every confrontation. “Painfully.”

Moussa tried to show a confident smile. _“Comme les boches alors !”_ 5 The keeper’s eyebrows frowned a little, they never talked about the Euros. _“On va les défonceeeeeeeer”_ 6

Another laugh, less confident, but at least a bit hopeful. Hugo knew he was ready for this game, as Moussa underlined, he managed to win against more dangerous opponents.

And after years here at Tottenham he knew every single player in the team had it in him as well, they just needed that extra bit of confidence he just received. He knew it was his job, as their captain, to get everyone else ready.

He had to. He wanted the team to get what it deserved, starting tomorrow. They were about to destroy this blue part of London. There one only one blue team worth his admiration and he was playing in it.

As they parted Moussa thought about the French coach. No matter how bad the midfielder played, Didier always put his trust in him and last year he proved him right. Tomorrow he’ll defeat the coach’s former team.

That’ll give them something to talk about in March.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: hi  
> 2: It’s crazy out there  
> 3: We have a revenge to prepare  
> 4: You defeated them already at least?  
> 5: Same as with Boches then!  
> 6: We’re gonna wreeeck them!  
> 
> 
>   
> Balance le beat que j'rappe, que j'claque, que j'frappe, que j'montre qu'on a la dalle  
>  _Launch the beat so I rap, I slam, I punch, I’ll show we want it badly_  
>  Qu'on en a marre de ces types qui ne disent rien devant le mic'  
>  _That we’re fed up with these guys not saying anything to the mic_  
>  Qui nous prennent de haut, qui nous rabaissent, qui s'moquent, qui nous mentent  
>  _That look down on us, that pull us down, that make fun, that lie_  
>  Le vent tourne comme la roue  
>  _The wind turns as the wheel of fortune_  
>  Je n'tends plus la joue, franchement faut qu'j't'avoue  
>  _I don’t hand my cheek anymore, honestly I have to confess_  
>  J'ai peur, souvent les gens m'poussent à bout  
>  _I’m afraid, often people push me to the limit_  
>  Aide-nous à leur dire qu'on a faim, qu'on est pleins, qu'ils peuvent nous craindre  
>  _Help us telling them that we’re hungry, that we’re many, that they can fear us._  
> 


	3. We want to play with the big boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> _2/3_ … For those who fell

Winksy sighed as he fell on his bed, it had been a busy day. Everyone was talking about the Chelsea game and how important it was to stop them while Poch was literally hunting them, making sure that no one actually talked about the game. “You have to focus on football”, he said, “Don’t overthink that game”…

Harry tried his best not to think about Chelsea, but he wasn’t sure how to do that. Even now he was thinking about it… damn… He chose to focus on the ceiling instead. It was late, dark, he had to turn on that little lamp he put on his desk, trying to calm down he focused on the shadows the lamp casted.

One looked like a dog. He smiled. Did it actually look like a dog? Or did he want that shadow to have a meaning bad enough for him to think of it as a dog? His mind went back to the game, did it mean that much?

Before he had time to blame himself for being so weak his phone buzzed. A grunt accompanied his effort to catch his phone, and he pouted as he read the text. It was from Ryan. “Just saw the ad for the game… hope u’ll silence these guys.”

He knew exactly which spot his former teammate was talking about, the ad could have been called “Every time Chelsea destroyed Tottenham”, he hated that.

“Too bad you won’t be there” Too bad for his resolution as well, if Poch were there he would be so mad at him. Alone in his room, Harry laughed, earlier today he had to cover for Kyle as the defender was checking how odds were on betting websites.

He did so poor of a job that Poch immediately knew something was wrong, surely, he will notice something tomorrow, Harry was the worst liar on earth. As he was wondering how long he’d have to run as a result of this conversation, Mason texted him back. “Meh, u don’t need me anyway”

Harry wasn’t really sure about that. Tottenham didn’t need Ryan, the team was doing nicely and, sadly, didn’t miss him at all. On the other hand, Harry would’ve loved to have his friend still here with him.

He took some time to think about his answer, he didn’t want to sound condescending but couldn’t think of anything smart to say. Eventually, his time spent with Dele inspired him for some banter. “Nah, I mean too bad you won’t be there to celebrate, you could use some.”

He immediately regretted sending that, Hull was doing poorly lately, and he hoped his friend wouldn’t take his text the wrong way. “Fuck u” was the answer he got… better than nothing he guessed.

He put down his phone for a while, now they really had to win against Chelsea tomorrow, he didn’t know whether or not the team would need him, but he was ready to show the world that they were capable of it.

To show his friend he wasn’t just a jerk too. That would be nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Décidément j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que la fin déboule, faut que tu saches  
>  _Really I can’t get my head around the idea that the end hurtles, you have to know_  
>  J'entends des voix dans mon lit, seul la nuit qui me disent «Biggy nan faut pas que tu lâches»  
>  _I hear voices in my bed, alone at night, telling me "Biggy you can’t give up."_  
>  Je donnerai de mon temps, de ma voix et des milliers de lignes, des millions de phrases  
>  _I’ll give my time, my voice, thousands lines, millions sentences_  
>  Et puis je les entends qui débitent des conneries à longueur de temps, ils ont pas passé l'âge  
>  _And then I hear them reeling off bullshit all the time, aren’t they too old for that?_  
>  Ils font semblant d'pas nous entendre, semblant de pas nous voir  
>  _They pretend they don’t hear us, pretend they don’t see us_  
>  Mais les petits ont grandi dans l'noir, on vient prendre le pouvoir  
>  _But kids grew up in the dark, we come to seize power_  
>  Depuis longtemps, on attend, chaque jour on apprend  
>  _For a long time we’re waiting, everyday we’re learning_  
>  On veut rentrer dans la cour des grands  
>  _We want to play with the big boys_  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

It was late already, but Mousa couldn’t sleep, he had been working hard all day, yet the excitement was preventing him from getting any sleep. After a while he decided to stop trying to fall asleep and took his phone in hand, browsing through the pictured he had in it. They weren’t many, he wasn’t the social media boy and was pretty sure that he had more default pictures on his phone than actual ones. 

For a while he stopped on a picture of him with Nacer, he knew football was a harsh world, but that didn’t prevent him from missing his friend. Even with the national team he wasn’t sure to get back with him. His fingers slid on the phone and soon enough he heard the tone, wondering if Nace was still awake.

His last game was yesterday, against Ryan -even though they weren’t on the pitch at the same time-, and the next one wasn’t before a few days, he had no reason to go to bed early.

“Hey?” His voice made Mousa smile a little, he always like this funny Walloon accent. 

“Hey Nace, glad to see you’re still up!” 

“Hu, I could ask you why you still are.” 

“Meh, I can’t sleep.” He heard a small laugh from the other side of the line.

“So you’re counting of me to grant you an excuse?” 

“… Yeah?” He had such innocence in his voice that it was impossible to get mad at him. 

“Get some sleep Mouss or I’ll call Jan.” The threat was mean and Mousa had no doubt on how serious it was. 

“Alright, alright… I’d have preferred you to be able to come annoy me in person.” He grinned so genuinely that even Nacer picked up on that. 

“Careful, I might do that.” 

“Naaooooo” His complain faded in a laugh. “At times like this one I realize how much we need you.” 

“… I see what you’re doing.”

“Whaat am I doing?” 

“Buying time. Go to bed. The premier league needs you to stop Chelsea!” 

And as simple as that Nacer hanged up the phone. With a sigh Mousa fell back on his bed and closed his eyes, he really had to get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  J'vais l'crier fort pour ceux qui sont partis qu'ils puissent aussi m'entendre  
>  _I'll yell it out loud so those who have left can hear me as well_  
>  On m'dit assure hein fait du bon, ça fait trop longtemps qu'on attend ça  
>  _I'm told "be good, do it right, we've waited that for too long"_  
>  Des heures pour une photo, des lettres qu'ils n'ont pas lu  
>  _Hours for a picture, letters that hadn't read_  
>  J'étais comme un visiteur d'un musée qui parlait aux statues  
>  _I was like a visitor in a museum, talking to the statues_  
>  Et j'y crois, comme un fou qui attend l'retour d'sa femme  
>  _And I believe in it like a madman waiting his wife's return_  
>  J'ai pas l'choix, on va l'faire au moins  
>  _I don't have a choice, we'll do it at least_  
>  Pour les deux, trois fans  
>  _For the two or three fans_  
> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> _3/3_ … For those who'll keep fighting

“I found a new one!” 

Eric grunted as he paid more attention to the digits display on his alarm clock than to Dele’s grin. It was way too early and his voice sounded rough. “Did you even sleep?”

He finally noticed his boyfriend’s satisfied smile and couldn’t refrain a smile. “Of course I did, I’m just not a sloth like you Diet.” 

Dele’s quick peck on his lips finished to wake him up. “So, wanna hear what I found?” 

Eric wasn’t sure… He recognized Dele’s face, he knew what it meant. Often enough he’d come to him to tell him about some new fanfiction he had read and it usually ended up with them having sex. Not that he disliked the idea. 

As soon as he nodded, Dele bent to whisper in his left ear. “It happens after we destroy Chelsea.” 

Dele’s hand running on his torso made him shiver. “We’d come home and you’d take me on the kitchen counter.” 

He glanced at Dele and stroke his hair, he liked the idea but the boy’s finds were always stained with suspicions. “Really? I’d love to read that.”

Dele blushed slightly. “I… closed the tab on my laptop, sorry!” Of course. 

Eric tried countless times to find these “stories” Dele read, but he never had any luck. Yet he kept pretending to believe his lover, maybe one day he’ll come up with a story of his own, until then he decided to play along. 

He pouted, unconvinced. “We won’t win, you won’t score, you used all the luck you were supposed to have in 2017 last game.” 

Dele’s punch met his stomach and made him laugh, the boy looked genuinely upset as he left the room. “You’ll see.” 

Eric could have been concerned about his man’s reaction, but he knew Dele’s energy was at its paroxysm when he wanted to prove someone wrong. 

Dele smiled when he felt Eric’s hands around his waist but it faded soon. The defender kept making fun of him and sometimes he had to remind him that he deserved a bit more respect. After all these months of ruthless banter it was obvious that their relationship would keep some of it, but Dele would have loved a bit less of it some days. 

“Can’t wait to see you destroying Chelsea.” Their groins met as Eric landed a kiss on his neck. Fuck… How was he supposed to stay mad? 

“We’re gonna be late and you gotta pick up George.” That would work. For now. Gosh, he couldn’t wait to win this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  La chance on va la prendre, tu vas entendre nos voix  
>  _The chance, we’ll take it, you’ll hear our voices_  
>  Ce soir c'est nous, la barre est haute qui peut la décrocher ?  
>  _Tonight it’s us, the bar is high, who can take it down ?_  
>  Sur un tas de projets, on va tous les faucher, avec ou sans trophées  
>  _On a bunch of projects, we’ll knock them all down, with or without trophys_  
>  Ca fait trop longtemps qu'on veut l'faire  
>  _It’s been too long since we want to do it_  
>  Car cet album s'ra la trace de notre passage sur Terre  
>  _Because this album will be the trace of our presence on Earth_  
> 


End file.
